


Come Over To The Dark Side

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comrades, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Gray Harry Potter, Gray Severus Snape, Manipulative Dumbledore, Out of Character, Out of Character Harry Potter, Out of Character Severus Snape, Out of Character Voldemort, Second War with Voldemort, dramione - Freeform, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war breaks out and the Light Side thinks they have a chance of winning due to the plans of the great Albus Dumbledore, everything turns out the other way around. Allegiances are changed, comrades are made and motives are hidden. Join Harry Potter as he embarks on a journey for the betterment of the whole Wizarding World.</p><p>UPDATE : DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I. Suck. At. Summaries. I know. Anyways, I hope you'll like this story. I know that I haven't finished A Week's Worth Detention yet but, I assure you, i will soon. This is another Fem!Snape fanfic but this time, with a Powerful!Harry. As usual, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue by leaving kudos and comments. Thank you.

Boots clicking against the flooring, Severina Snape purposely strode to the Dining Room of the Malfoy Manor where a surprise meeting was to be held. She was late. As she approached the door, Lord Voldemort turned to face her.

"Ah, Severina. You have finally joined us. You are quite late but that's no matter. Come, have a seat. I am feeling quite merciful today." He pointed at the only vacant seat left, at the other end of the table, with his wand.

She sat down and clasped her hands together at the top of the table.

"The moment has finally arrived. Tonight, you will be meeting a fellow comrade. He may seem like the enemy to you but I expect everyone to respect your New Lord." Whispers filled the room with his last statement.  
"A new... Lord?" Lucius dared to ask.  
"Yes. He will be addressed as such, like me." Lord Voldemort ran his hands on the head of his snake, Nagini.

He hissed, as if talking to it, and Severina watched the snake go. She can't believe it. They have a New Dark Lord. In a crucial time like this. And enemy, he said? Who could that be? The sound of footsteps made her turn back to reality and everyone watched with rapt attention as a cloaked figure entered the room. It crossed the room and stopped right next to her. A pale hand reached towards her and pulled her up her chair. Severina gulped. What now?

"I believe that this is my seat, Professor Snape." The figure whispered to her ear and her eyes widened at the familiar voice.

He sat down the chair and pulled her to his lap. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close. Lord Voldemort laughed evilly and the rest of the Death Eaters flinched at the sound.

"You must be losing your patience already, Harry."

That is the only confirmation Severina needed. This person holding her is Harry Potter, Dumbledore's supposed Golden Boy. A look of confusion entered the faces of almost everyone.

"You must all be confused now. But no worry, Harry and I expected that." Voldemort's voice was filled with malicious glee.

She shifted her gaze to Harry when she saw him move to lift up the hood of his cloak. Everyone gasped when it was indeed the face of Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, under the hood.

"Voldemort, I told you it was going to be hard to escape those two nosy Gryffindors. The rest was easy, just tell them that I'll go and finish Dumbledore's work and they let me go, albeit reluctantly. Would you believe it? The only two problems I encountered were Weasley and Granger. They even volunteered to go with me and help me find... some important things! Very foolish. It was just a good thing I managed to sneak past them." Harry stated.  
"Very well, you did good on concealing your true intentions to them." Voldemort praised him.  
"What is the meaning of this, My Lord?!" Bellatrix bellowed, hysterical.

Lord Voldemort stood up and paced around the room. Severina stiffened when she felt Harry burrow his face to the place where her neck meets the shoulder.

"Yes. The wonders. I shall let all of you know that Harry Potter had been on our side all along. We decided to let the old fool Dumbledore believe that he had the upper hand but he never had it, well, he had until Harry and I's encounter because of the Philosopher's Stone. This boy helped me out of the stupid body of Quirrel and offered an allegiance so that we'll easily defeat the old coot and his petty army. I agreed, of course, and we decided to proceed with caution so that we won't be compromised. And so, all these years, Harry had just been playing along and now, the time has come for him to join us formally. Bow to him." Lord Voldemort fixed all of them with a heated glare.

The Death Eaters scampered off of their seats and to the floor, kneeling. Severina made an action to stand up when she felt Harry tightened his grip on her.

"No, Severina. Stay."

She flushed lightly as he inhaled her scent. She was brought out of her musings when the people kneeling before him all proceeded to greet.

"My Lord." They chanted.  
"Really, Voldemort? This is kind of absurd. I don't need this. You know there is only one person I wanted from all of your followers." They gasped at his behavior and looked at their other master to check his reaction.

Lord Voldemort sat back down and laughed again. He seemed to find everything happening amusing.

"Patience, Harry. And I clearly remember that least bit of information. You may have her. You wouldn't mind that, would you, Severina?" Lord Voldemort asked casually.  
"No... Not at all, My Lord." It wouldn't do to refuse.   
"Ah, very well, indeed. Now, I believe that this meeting is over." He stood up and exited the room with his snake.

Soon, the hall was empty except for Harry and Snape. She squirmed on his lap and tried to face him.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"  
"At long last, I can finally be myself now that I am out of that old fool's manipulative eyes. And it's all thanks to you, Severina. Or is it?" His eyes were almost calculating and she realized the implication of his words.

He knows?! She stood up abruptly and backed away from him. He raised himself and fixed her with his stare. His eyes were the darkest shade of green she had ever seen and if you looked closely enough, you would see tiny specks of maliciousness swimming in its depths. He moved closer and whispered to her gently.

"Don't think I didn't know of your true loyalties, Severina. You may have fooled Voldemort but you can never fool me." He smirked.

A moment later, she found herself trapped between the edge of the table and Harry, her hands bound to the table. She heard him chuckle evilly. She tried to use Legilimens on him only to find herself blocked.

"Don't even try, Professor. I have already practiced Legilimency and I mastered Occlumency. The only reason I endured those extra... Remedial Potions is for the extended time I got to spend with you. Quite frankly, your occlumency shields are weak around your students and that's pretty careless of you. To be frank, even your shield right now is quite... deficient. Why Voldemort couldn't get pass them is disappointing. Surely, he can't be that weak?" He questioned himself.

She almost laughed at his audacity if it weren't for their situation. A hand found her cheek and he caressed it with pure affection.

"Nevertheless, a word from me and you will be cleared from this world." He threatened.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

In an instant, he had their bodies pressed very closely.

"There is only one thing I want and fortunately, you have it." Harry whispered at her ear, sending panic through her nerves.

She released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding as his head dipped to her neck. She gasped inaudibly when he nibbled on her skin.

"What is it?" Her voice came out weak.

He ceased what he was doing to throw his head back to laugh deeply. The sound almost made her cringe but she refused to do so. Instantly, his arms were around her waist once more.

"You and your everything. Come over to the Dark Side and join me, right this very moment." He whispered on her neck.

He showered her neck with small kisses before facing her. Their faces were a few inches apart and she could smell the minty flavor of his breath.

"Surrender yourself to me. And that includes... of course, your everything. Loyalty, wit, skills and most especially, your body." And he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Shivers ran down her spine as their kiss deepened. He angled his head to kiss her better and his hand reached up to the back of her neck. The intensity of the kiss burst with passion and she felt his tongue parting her inexperienced lips. He took this to his advantage and they soon found their tongues clashing in the most fantastic way and later on, she gave in and let Harry take control. To her, he was like honey pouring all over her mouth and she found that she couldn't quite let the kiss end and she almost clung to him, if it weren't for her bound hands, when he moved away. They were panting hard from that heavy make-out session and Snape felt as if she was on fire with the way her body burned. Harry's hand moved from the back of her head and to her cheek, cupping it.

"Severina, I want your word."  
"Po--My Lord, I thought we were working for the same side." The way she addressed him rolled off her tongue awkwardly.

Harry just chuckled at the implication of her words.

"Manipulation is just one of the things I don't tolerate. After all, i've had enough of it at the Dursleys, when the old codger thought it best to drop me there." He sneered.  
"But My Lord... How about the Wizarding World?"  
"This is just between us but I've already started my war on both sides. This... Dark side thing... Is only a front, Severina. I have already planned everything the moment I faced Voldemort during my first year. And you... you are the best accomplice I could ever get." He nuzzled her neck.  
"My Lord..." Her breath hitched as he licked and sucked her neck.  
"Yes, Severina?"  
"I--I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Harry raised and leveled his eyes with hers. She felt compelled to do Legilimency with his eyes telling her to do so. He dropped his barriers and memories flashed before her and she understood right away.

"If... you're truly sorry for what you've done, you will obey me, Snape. You will become my willing servant. Serve me and I shall forgive you."

She gulped and contemplated for a moment before nodding her head. Harry smiled at her endearingly and she felt herself captivated.

"That's good, Severina. Now, be prepared. I am quite sure that Voldemort will appoint you as Headmistress and when that time comes, you will be of great use to me."  
"Yes, My Lord.."  
"It's Harry." He said before waving a hand and releasing her.

He went away and she followed him. But when she reached the dark corridor, he was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back for the second chapter of Come Over To The Dark Side. Thank you for the comment, kudos and bookmarks last time! It overwhelmed me and pushed me to try and finish this chapter today. Sorry for any typos or grammaticak errors you might encounter. Warning! Warning! OOC-ness overload. (Last Edited 6/9/16)  
> Kudos and comments :)

Grimmauld Place was just like how he remembered it to be. Dusty, old, ugly and not taken care of. In other words, it is not a proper place to dwell. Well, it hadn't been used since its last owner died so there was no surprise there. Nevertheless, Harry Potter trudged inside, fingering a locket inside his robe pocket. If his guess was correct, Regulus Arcturus Black has something to do with it.

"Kreacher..." He called.

A small pop of what could be an apparition sounded.

"Master... Back in my mistress' old house!" The old elf bowed low before moving his lips soundlessly, probably making insults once more.

Harry didn't feel the need to converse much though and he went straight to the point.

"I order you to answer truthfully." He commanded before dangling the fake locket in front of Kreacher's big eyes. "Are you familiar with this thing?"

The elf was suddenly gasping for air. His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if having a panic attack. "Master Regulus! Kreacher failed him! Kreacher did bad!"

"Stop that this instant. I don't need dramatics right now. What I want to know is the location of the original one. Surely you must know it." Harry sneered.  
"Gone! That sneak thief stole it! Kreacher saw him! It's gone!" And suddenly, the elf cried.

Harry took the elf's vulnerability and obvious loyalty to his advantage. "Kreacher, if you want to please your late Master Regulus, you must help me. Now."

In an instant, the ancient house-elf was standing again with a look of determination evident in his face. He called Dobby to help and ordered them to take Mundungus Fletcher to him. He was sitting on a chair inside the kitchen when they came back, carrying a struggling Dung. They dumped him unceremoniously at his feet.

"Where's the locket, you piece of trash?"

To say that Mundungus was shocked with Harry's attitude is an understatement. He was gaping like a fish and it took one stinging hex to get him back to reality but even so, the thief refused to tell him.

"You won't tell? Crucio." And the captive was down on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain.

Harry released him from the curse and tapped his wand impatiently.

"Let's try again. Where. Is. The. Locket?"  
"I-I don't know! B-but there was this woman in D-diagon Alley who took fancy to the locket an' told me she'd t-take it and she won't fine me."  
"You know her? If you don't, describe." He ordered.  
"She was some M-ministry hag, for sure. Little woman. B-bow on top of her head." He frowned before adding, "Looked like a t-toad."

Harry stood up and stretched.

"That answers it, then." He made a move to exit the kitchen but he stopped after a few steps. "Oh, and Dung?" He turned to him and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." And the thief moved no more, eyes opened in shock.

He turned to the two house-elves and barked instructions. "Should anyone ask, you are not to tell what I've done. I did not go here at all, understood?"

The two elves shakily nodded their head and bowed low. Harry eyed the disgusting body of Fletcher.

"Dispose of the body."

~**~

Infiltrating the ministry was an easy task for him. After all, he had perfected the art of sneaking through the years. He saw the toad earlier and indeed, she was wearing the locket. He followed her and ended up in a courtroom. With great patience, he managed to snatch it away and cause enough distraction to let him escape. The next second, he had apparated outside the Malfoy Manor in a flurry of robes. Inside, Harry walked in just in time to witness Voldemort torturing a little Death Eater of his. He grinned.

"Voldemort, would you call Snape for me?" He called out from the back of the room.

The scarlet eyes snapped up to meet the emerald ones in an amused gaze.

"Why Harry, is that what brings you here?"  
"Obviously."  
"Very well. Wormtail! Come."

The stuttering rat man came forward and offered his left forearm. Voldemort pressed his wand to the mark. After doing so, he turned his attention to the one he was torturing.

"You may wait for her in the sitting room. My hands are currently full."  
"Sure."

Harry sat down on a sofa as he waited for her. Soon enough, the doors opened and in walked the very woman he was waiting for.

"There you are."  
"Pot-- My Lord." She immediately bowed before him.  
"Stop that. You're not my house-elf." He rolled his eyes.

Snape stood up and almost walked away, probably to go to Voldemort, when his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"I was summoned by the Dark Lord." She replied.  
"He's busy. You are called here because of me." He said and pulled her to his lap.

She landed with a soft thud and Harry encircled his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together. He hummed in delight at her warmth seeping through their robes.

"I missed you already. What did you do today?" He inquired.  
"I was appointed as Headmistress earlier. It will probably be printed in the papers tomorrow."  
"That's excellent." He smirked.

Harry nuzzled her neck and kissed it. He trailed butterfly kisses on her neck and to her collarbone. It was demanding and yet, had a bit of gentleness laced within. He kissed the pale skin one last time before looking at her in the eyes. "Harry..." She called him.  
"My, my Severina." He teased with his lips ghosting over hers. "How I love it when you use my name instead of Potter." He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "From now on, you should practice calling me that way." He seemed to contemplate before adding, "Potter is just... tiring. It's just annoying me whenever you call me that. It reminds me of when you thought that I was a fool." His eyes then pinned hers with intensity. "Unless you still think of me that way, eh?" "Keep in mind that I still don't tolerate insolence, Po-- Harry." And she was back to her usual self.  
"Why? What are you gonna do? Take away points? Give detentions?" He mocked her. "You have nothing against me, Severina. Try to tell the Order my secret and I'll tell the Dark Lord yours too. When you think of it though, I can also deny your accusations. After all, who would the Order believe? A pretend Death Eater or Dumbledore's Golden Boy? If I were you, I wouldn't test my luck." 

Severina broke eye contact and tried to stand but Harry kept his hold before pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the staircase.

"Show yourself."

Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows and kneeled down the floor, trembling.

"My Lord." He called out, sarcasm clear but with a tinge of wariness.  
"Draco, Draco, you never learn. It's not really nice to sneak and listen to other people's conversation unless you're invited." Harry sarcastically stated. "Let's see. Severina, do you have any suggestions on what punishment I should bestow upon your wayward Godson?"

She pursed her lips and refused to answer.

"None?" He averted his eyes back to Draco. "Crucio!" And he cursed him like it was a normal thing to do.  
"Harry, stop it this instant!" Severina stood up abruptly.

He ended the curse and stood close to her.

"Malfoy, get out." He sneered.

The boy scrambled over the staircase and out of their sight. Harry faced the stoic witch beside him.

"Do not concern yourself over your pitiful excuse of a Godson. What you should be thinking about is how to serve me. And me alone." He whispered possessively before kissing her fully on her lips.

Snape's hands instantly tangled in his hair as his mouth opened hers in a sensuous and gratifying, but clearly anger-ridden liplock. His hands cupped her face and he eagerly drank every sound of pleasure erupting from her mouth. It was forceful and she liked it. But suddenly, he broke the kiss for a much needed air and she almost protested at the absence of his hot lips against hers.

"Later, Sev. I called you for help. You must take me to Hogwarts, now." He was breathing heavily.

Still intoxicated from that heavy and rich kiss, she nodded her head, hot pool of pleasure settling down the pit of her stomach. He chuckled darkly at her expression and pulled her out of the mansion using his arm wrapped around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho! I'm back for the 3rd part of Come Over To The Dark Side. Really, you guys are awesome! Thank you for the comments and kudos, and of course, the bookmarks and subscriptions last chappie. This chapter simply explains some ideas and guesses made by Harry to Sev. I apologize for any grammatical and typographical errors you might encounter. This chapter will have a slight increase in intimacy. Thank you for waiting! (Last Edited : 6/9/16)  
> Kudos and comments (Let me know what you think)

Home. He is once again home. Harry scanned the castle with his eyes once more. Somehow, it seemed gloomier than before. Harry reached for his invisibility cloak from inside his robes. He donned it and followed Severina Snape as she trudged up the castle.

"Follow me." He whispered and he pulled her under the cloak.

They walked until they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and they slipped inside. Harry folded the cloak and stuffed it inside his robes. He felt for the tap with a snake on the side and hissed the password in Parseltongue.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Snape asked him.  
"What else do you think? Opening the Chamber of Secrets." He answered as he held her hand.  
"Why?"  
"I need to destroy something." And with that, he jumped down the dark opening with Severina in his arms.

Once they were down, Harry lit his wand and led the way. Severina looked in wonder at the maze-like dungeons. Harry stopped abruptly in front of piles of stones. She looked at him questioningly.

"We're in the Corridor of Secrets. The entrance is just behind this mess made by that stupid Lockhart." Severina frowned at the name.

Harry blasted off some of the stones carefully and they came face to face with snakes guarding the entrance. He hissed in Parseltongue and Snape watched in awe as the snakes gave way. They entered the Chamber of Secrets. It looks exactly the same with its greenish glow and towering pillars entwined with serpents. Harry guided her to the end of the chamber where the skeleton of Slytherin's basilisk lay.

"So you killed that thing in your Second Year?"  
"Yes. And I almost died for the sake of the show." Harry said nonchalantly.

He fished for the locket in his pocket and he flung it to the floor. He plucked one fang from the basilisk's mouth and faced Snape.

"Severina, what I am going to tell you is a secret between the two of us. This information is crucial to our success. You see, Voldemort created Horcruxes to ensure his immortality." He watched as her face dawned in understanding. She probably knew what a horcrux is. With this, he continued his tale. "If not destroyed, he will keep on coming back again and again. Now that is the only good thing that Dumbledore informed me. Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, created his first horcrux when Myrtle died. It's in a form of a diary, the one that I destroyed during my Second Year, in this very place. Based on the memory that Slughorn shared, Dumbledore and I believe that he made seven. Now, we are here to destroy one. So far, I believe that the most effective way to eliminate a horcrux is by using basilisk venom, just as how I did with the diary." He paused before continuing, "However, on what I saw in your memory, Albus managed to destroy another one. If you recall the cursed ring, that's it. He did not destroy that item so he could end the curse. He destroyed it because it's a horcrux. Based on my observation, the Sword of Gryffindor can also eliminate them since I used it on the basilisk before and maybe, it became exposed to its venom. Now, this locket here," He pointed at the thing on the floor. "Is the property of Salazar Slytherin himself. Tom obtained it along with the Hufflepuff Cup. This is the item that Dumbledore and I supposedly retrieved before you killed him. But the one we got is a fake and this is the original. Considering these facts, we already know four horcruxes. The diary, ring, locket and the cup." Harry stated.

He watched as her face scrunched up in concentration. He could probably see the gears turning inside her head.

"He's after the Founder's belongings." She concluded.  
"Yes, I believe that we arrived at the same conclusion. But, the only thing that was left of Ravenclaw's was the diadem, and it was rumored to be gone, while the Gryffindor sword is definitely out of the choices. If we consider this, we can have the Diadem as the fifth horcrux. For the sixth, however..."

Harry raised his hand and unconsciously rubbed his lightning bolt scar. Suddenly, her eyes dimmed with a blank expression and it found his. They stared at each other for a while.

"You are a horcrux." She bluntly stated. "I know. I saw the talk you had with Dumbledore in your memory before. And that information he was asking you to give me, was the fact that I, as much as it was unintended, am Voldemort's horcrux as well." He stated.  
"But how are you going to..." She trailed off.  
"I still don't know. But what I know is that you will help me. You would, wouldn't you?" He asked as he cupped her face with a hand.

She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I understand."  
"That's good. It's just like what you said. He's been raising me like a pig for slaughter. It's always for the greater good. He doesn't care about me. He's willing to sacrifice my life even if there can be other ways." He spat out, clearly disgusted with Dumbledore's plan, "He's just a manipulative old coot."  
"I suppose he is."  
"I know that you are just paying your debts that's why you are working for him and the Order. And I want to free you from that role. That's why you're everything I want. You understand me. And I understand you." He seriously confessed.

After all the revelation, Harry held her hand lightly and with a deep breath, he spoke in Parseltongue to open the locket on the floor. Harry and Snape were thrown back due to the force of magic the locket exuded when it opened. Black fumes came from it and formed into a figure. It was Snape.

"I will never go with you. You are just as dark as him. You are evil. And I don't want to be with you. I will tell the Dark Lord of your plans and I will make sure that you'll end up dead." She spat out.

The smoke got larger and it loomed over Harry's slouched form.

"You are nothing but a child. Yes, you might be powerful but you cannot do things by yourself. Aside from me, who would side with you after knowing your dark intentions? No one. And now, I'm going to leave you."

He gritted his teeth that it was almost painful. He knows that this is not real. It's just a ploy to distract him but this Snape is really getting on his nerves. The black smoke surrounded him and he momentarily closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was knocked back onto reality when he heard that familiar silky tones that no one can exactly copy.

"Don't listen to it. I'll stay and I won't betray you, so long as you don't forcefully manipulate me in this journey of ours." It said.

Then he took a shaky breath and opened his eyes with a new found determination. This is not real. He approached the sickly figure still provoking and bringing him down. Harry looked back and saw the real her nod at him before he grabbed a fang from the basilisk's skeleton and pierced the locket with it. A deafening screech erupted from the item and he cringed at the sound. A moment later, it died down, leaving Snape and Harry alone in the dark chamber, with nothing else except the broken horcrux on the floor.

~**~

Severina Snape walked to her office alone. He said that he can't go with her for Dumbledore should not know that he is here. So, under the Invisibility Cloak, he sneaked to the seventh floor, left wing of the castle, where they will meet later, after feeding Dumbledore wrong information.

"Albus, I have some disturbing news. This is a bit late and I apologize. After all, I couldn't get time to speak with you, what with the Death Eaters inside this castle since your demise."

The wizard in the portrait, who was feigning sleep, cracked a blue eye open.

"What is it?"  
"I found out that Granger and Weasley are not with him as you planned. I myself saw the two at the Burrow sans Potter on our last attack there. The brat probably deemed himself strong enough to accomplish things on his own. How undeniably Gryffindor of him." She sneered.  
"Now, now, Severina. I must say that this is a big problem. I imparted an important piece of knowledge to Miss Granger and it wouldn't do if she wasn't with him." The elder wizard was now fully awake.  
"It is most unfortunate that I can't seem to track where the foolish boy is now. And with the classes about to start, it would be difficult to locate him with such small amount of time I have left in my disposal." Snape explained.  
"Yes, I understand, my girl. But you should do your best to still try. Otherwise, it will be crucial that you succeed on telling him what he must know, by all means."  
"Yes, Albus. If you'll excuse me, I still have to attend to some important things." And she exited the room once more, her robes billowing behind her.

She couldn't help but snort at Dumbledore's words. His demise? He really is expecting Harry to face down Voldemort and sacrifice himself. But to be honest, he's completely wrong and he's gonna see what happened to his golden boy due to his own manipulations. She purposely walked to the Seventh Floor and once there, she remembered what he said. Pace three times in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the Dancing Trolls. To her amusement, a door showed itself to her and after checking the hallways, making sure there's no one else in sight, she entered it.

"Severina."

She turned and faced Harry sitting on a bed.

"Come.." He patted the sheets beside him, as if to indicate that it is where he wants her to be. She sat down. Harry placed a hand above hers on the bed. "I want to tell you something." Severina regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" "I just want to clarify things for you, Severina. By now, I think that it is quite evident that I like you. Actually, it's more than that... I want you, Sev. Not only as an ally but also to be my partner." He sighed. "Have you ever thought of the gap between us?" She asked. "Well, I'm certain about this, years ago. I already knew that this is what I want, since Fifth year and so, I tried attending your Occlumency lessons, even if I do not like it one bit. I'm serious, Severina." He looked her in the eye. Snape worried her lower lip and looked down, away from the intensity of his gaze. He felt her hand shift and clutch his. "I do not want to admit but... I think it should be evident too that the feeling's quite... mutual. Ever since your Fifth Year. You worry me so much, always getting into trouble and then, through all those, I just... I didn't notice that I actually... you know." She murmured. Harry chuckled as the room seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. The lights dimmed and the faint smell of roses lingered in the air. He scuttled close to her. "That's good to know." Harry said before enveloping Snape in a hug. She smiled. Surely, their arrangement won't end up bad, right? She raised her hand and lightly patted Harry's hair as they separated. "Well then. I guess some rest wouldn't be too much to ask, yeah?" 

Harry removed his trainers and transfigured his clothes into a pajama set before plopping down the bed. He watched as she started removing her black dragonhide boots. She shrugged her black cloak off of her shoulders and her body. She was left with her frock coat now. Harry impatiently raised his wand and swished it at her, transfiguring her clothes into a more comfortable silk nightgown, her pale skin quite exposed. He pulled her to him and she fell down on top of the boy. He encircled an arm around her body and pressed her closer to his warm one. Never in his life had he been this relaxed.

"Sleep well."

And he surrendered to the feeling as he let sleep engulf his being.

~**~

Harry opened his emerald eyes and noticed the added weight against his body. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. His fingers instantly raked through her hair. He reached for his wand and checked the time. 11:37 PM. He kissed the top of her head before slipping from under her. He faced the woman beside him, her form sprawled luxuriously on the bed. His eyes feasted upon the sleeping lady's body.

"Such a sight to behold." He murmured.

He smirked as he listened to her little mewls and moans in her sleep. She had obviously tossed in her sleep for the covers are nowhere to be seen now and her nightgown is splendidly bunched up around her thighs. Who would have thought that the great and snarky bat of the dungeons sleep like this? He chuckled as he ran his fingers on the middle of her clothed back, earning a grunt of annoyance from her. Harry gently stroked her pale arms. It was smooth and the skin was almost velvety and he found that he liked that. His eyes travelled to her long black hair. It was not greasy at all. In fact, it was silky and manageable. He raked his fingers on it and she sighed as she turned around. Her face was as pale as the rest of her body and her nose, though slightly hooked, isn't unattractive. Her thin lips fit her perfectly. It makes her look reserved, cautious and intimidating but they felt absolutely soft against his. He dropped a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"What?" She groaned.

"I just remembered, we still have to visit somewhere important." He kissed her lips for a second before helping her up.

She was frowning as she shook her head awake. He chuckled as he transfigured his clothes back and she did the same, grumbling under her breath. Holding her hand, he pulled her to the door, his invisibility cloak on his other hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! School started and I'm really busy! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thank you for waiting! Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors. Warning! OOC-ness and Possessiveness-overload! Haha. Enjoy! Kudos and Comments!

Severina Snape stood in front of a plain expanse of aged wood with a bronze knocker in a shape of an eagle. They were in the Ravenclaws' haven. Harry told her earlier that they need to know what the diadem looks like and the most possible place to see it is the Ravenclaw Tower. He watched as she reached out and touched the knocker with a pale hand. She knocked once, twice until the eagle's beak opened and sang in a sing-song voice.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

Severina thought for a while then she crossed her arms.

"What kind of trick question is this? A cycle like that may not have a beginning for it happens over and over again." She said.  
"Well reasoned." And the door opened.

Once inside, Harry pulled the cloak off of him.

"You could have made a decent Ravenclaw."  
"Are you insulting my intelligence just because I ended up in Slytherin?" She questioned him and he merely laughed.

As expected, the Tower was decorated with things blue and bronze. There were graceful etched windows on the walls and the ceiling was painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight blue carpet. Bookshelves adorned every corner with tables and chairs in front of them and there, on one side of the room and beside a door that probably led to dormitories, stood the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"That, I think, is her diadem." Harry pointed at the tiara on Rowena's head.

The diadem was a very beautiful sight despite of it being made out of white marble on this replica. There was an oval stone in the middle of it. Little stones, he suspected them to be gemstones on the original piece, adorned the sides and lastly, there were words engraved on the diadem's bottom plate.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. That's Ravenclaw, alright." Harry muttered.

The bottom plate seemed familiar. As if he had seen it somewhere before. All of a sudden, Harry's eyes widened as a memory surfaced itself in his mind. His Potions book--- Snape's rather, the Room of Requirement, the chipped bust of an ugly old warlock, a dusty old wig and...

"Of course!" Harry whispered.  
"Did you say something?" Snape asked from beside him.

Harry glanced at her and chuckled lightly.

"What is this all about?" She asked.

Harry sat on a nearby chair. He sighed deeply before telling the story.

"Do you remember when I used your spell against Malfoy back in sixth year?"  
"Of course, I do." She snorted.  
"And you remember when you told me to fetch my bag along with my schoolbooks, right?" She nodded, "That time, I was so eager not to let you know that I have your book so I asked Ron for his, hence explaining the name Roonil Wazlib, to present it to you. But before going, I went to the Room of Requirement and frantically hid my book in a place where I can hide it. At first, I was bewildered when a room full of junk appeared before me but I have no time to think of it. So I ran inside and shoved the book behind a cage in the cupboard and slammed it shut. After that, I placed a nearby bust of an old warlock on top of the cupboard, put a dusty wig on its head and of course, to make it more distinctive for the time I come back for the book, I added a peculiar and tarnished, but still beautiful tiara I found, on it. And now, I just had this suspicion. I think it was Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry explained.  
"So, does this mean that we... found another horcrux?" She asked carefully.  
"Maybe. How incredibly lucky. Let's go."

And they ran, under the invisibility cloak, from the Tower and to the Room of Requirement.

~**~

Severina attentively surveyed their surroundings. No one. She slipped from the cloak and paced in front of a blank stretch of wall across the tapestry of dancing trolls. 'We need a room where everything's hidden', she chanted on her head and at her third pace, a door materialized in front of her. She opened it and stared in awe at the things in front of her. Weapons, vials of odd-looking liquid, bloodstained equipments, piles and piles of books, dusty coverings. She heard the door close behind her and Harry pulled the cloak off of him.

"It looks the same way last time. Come." He held her hand and they went alleys after alleys until they stopped in front of a blistered cupboard.

Snape reached out and opened the cupboard. There was a cage inside it. It looked like an animal was imprisoned there and forgotten in time for now, a five-legged skeleton took its place. She pushed it aside and found the very thing that's hers. Severina pulled out her copy of Advanced Potion Making. Her slender fingers trailed its covering.

"New cover?" She observed.  
"Well, I really had to get on Slughorn's good side to get a vital information so I thought it best to keep your book and swap the covers of it and my newly bought one." He rambled.  
"You should've been in Slytherin, you sly boy!" She remarked.  
"I was actually a Slytherin. It's just that I asked the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor instead. You know, I still don't know much about our world during the time and Weasley told me that Slytherin is the house of dark wizards." He explained.  
"I see." She said before shrinking the book and slipping it inside her robes.

Snape followed Harry's line of vision and her eyes landed on a tiara sitting on top of the head of an ugly old warlock. It was unlike the one inside Ravenclaw Tower but the bottom plate was very similar. Her eyes perused the intricate details of the diadem. Just like the Sword of Gryffindor, it was also decorated with gemstone, but this time, a Sapphire. It was situated under an eagle's head and in the middle of the crown. The wings extended to the sides of the crown and were adorned with white crystals. It was beautiful even if a bit rusty. She reached out and grabbed it. Her fingers skimmed the engraved writings on the bottom plate. As if hearing a coaxing voice, she made a move to wear it when a hand shot out and stopped her hand, effectively snapping her out of trance.

"Don't." He warned.

Harry moved closer and snatched the item from her hands. He put it on a nearby stool before he crossed his arms and fixed her with a pointed look, his lips pursed.

"Do you have any idea what might have happened if you wear it?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"I apologize... Harry." She turned away and he sighed.  
"No listen, you can't help me if you end up hurt. This thing might be cursed just like the ring, and if that's so, you could have been seriously damaged. And, I wouldn't want that." He said and hugged her from behind.

She leaned into his body and closed her eyes. She's being so unlike herself, overly emotional and vulnerable, when she's with him. And the truth is that it scares her. She felt his hold loosened and she turned back.

"Let's destroy this thing now." He said as he pulled out a basilisk fang from his robes and handed it to Snape, "You do it."

She hesitated as she heard small voices telling her not to destroy it, to keep it, to wear it and to surrender. She shook her head and pierced the diadem with basilisk fang. They frantically moved away from it when Lord Voldemort's face emerged from it. It shrieked in agony and moved about before dying down, leaving a broken diadem. Harry picked it up and stashed it inside his pocket. He faced Severina and cupped her face with a hand.

"That's four now. We only need to find out about the cup and the other horcrux and after that, we shall think of a way to remove his soul from me." He kissed her once on the lips, "I hate to do so but I have to go and leave you later."  
"Where will you go?" She asked.  
"To The Burrow at Noon. Before that, I guess I'll be wandering off somewhere safe. I don't have anywhere to stay at the moment and I can't be seen in this castle by any Order member. While at it, i'll try to get information from the Weasleys without arising suspicions."  
"I just remembered, Dumbledore said earlier that it is crucial for you to be with Miss Granger. He said that he gave her something that will help you on your way." She reported.  
"Must be the book. I shall see to it when I meet her. Let's go." Harry pulled her out of the room.

They were walking back to the Headmistress' office with Harry under his cloak. They turned a corner and if he hadn't immediately moved away, he would have come crashing against Amycus Carrow.

"Well, well. Headmistress Snape. What are you doing here? Out for a walk?" He maliciously asked.  
"It's not really your business, is it, Amycus?" She sneered.  
"Still feisty as ever, Headmistress. Very admirable, I say."

If Snape hadn't raised her wand and pointed it at Amycus in time, Harry would have showed himself and gave him a piece of his mind.

"Move away." She whispered dangerously.  
"Easy, Snape. Don't worry. It's still so early. Nobody will see us if... we do something." His hand reached out to touch her.

The sly innuendo was not missed by Harry but in the next moment, Snape had fired her first curse and Amycus hit the opposite wall. The man stood up immediately and raised his wand but before he could shoot, Harry found himself behind Amycus, wand trained on his back, invisibility cloak gone.

"You dare try to touch her, Carrow? What would Lord Voldemort possibly say if he got word on this?" He asked dangerously.

The Death Eater turned around and bowed instantly.

"M-my Lord." He stammered.  
"Well, that was very sly of you." Harry chuckled evilly.  
"I offer my... sincerest apologies, My Lord. I didn't intend to... do something."  
"Really? Then what were you trying to do before you were thwarted?" His voice was laced with something malevolent.  
"Nothing, My Lord." Amycus seemed to shrunk smaller.

Harry snorted and kicked him away from him. He approached Snape and pulled her close to him before enveloping her in one arm, his other still holding his wand aimed at the poor Death Eater on the floor.

"You would learn that I don't tolerate such acts, Carrow. Voldemort didn't choose me as his ally for nothing and the next time I hear you doing something like that to my girl, you would be very sorry." The threat in his words was very promising it made Amycus cringe, "Oh, I changed my mind. You wouldn't be very repentant the next time because you'll be on the receiving end of my killing curse faster than you could say 'sorry'."  
"Harry..." The woman in his arms whispered.  
"Shhh... I'm not yet finished." He answered.

He put his focus back on the cowering form of the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. His eyes squinted in pure disgust before a burst of red light shot from the tip of his wand and struck the man in front of him. Said man writhed and screamed as white-hot knives seemes to cut through every part of his skin. Harry didn't release him until he was satisfied that his torture had the man hanging on a thin rope of sanity. He felt the hands of his girl clutching his robes hard. He faced her and she looked up at him. He smiled at her innocently, just like the smile he so often used before, as if he didn't just torture and threaten someone with a killing curse in front of her.

"I must be going now, Sev. You take care of yourself and don't let anything, or anyone in this case, filthy touch you. You are mine and no one else's." He picked up his cloak and left.

The air felt heavy at the intensity of what transpired and Severina made a note to never ever make Harry jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I'm very sorry! I nearly forgot about this story so I wasn't able to update often! Anyways, to make it up to you, I wrote the 5th chapter of Come Over To The Dark Side. This one is not clean and I ought to reread or edit it later on so forgive me for any wrong grammar or typographical error. I'm really sorry so here it is! Enjoy! Kudos and comments please?

It was noon when Harry appeared in front of the Burrow just as Ginny Weasley opened the door. He grimaced inwardly at such coincidence. Surely his luck couldn't be this bad, could it? And just when he thought that he could slip inside without her noticing him, she spotted him and ran towards him immediately.

"Harry!" She squeaked as she hugged him tight.

Harry awkwardly patted her back before pushing her. She looked like she was about to tell something but he cut her off by raising his hand.

"Can I... Can I go inside first? It's quite dangerous staying out here for long."  
"Oh, yes. Come in, come in." She led him inside.

The living room was still the same. Old couches, peeling paint on the walls, mismatched dining set and their other usuals. Ginny ran upstairs to call her family and within the next minute, the room was full of red-headed Weasleys and the one and only Granger.

"Oh Harry! It's good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug.  
"How are you, mate? How did your mission go?" Ron asked eagerly as he sat down.  
"I'm good. How about you here? Have there been any news about Voldemort's movements?"

Mrs. Weasley made a move to sit down and start speaking when suddenly, a nearby window crashed and they noticed people wearing black robes and white masks surrounding the house. They sprang up to action and pulled out their wands. Chaos ensued.

"Retreat to Headquarters for now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out. The Weasleys apparated one by one as the others try to fend off the enemies. Curses and hexes were thrown at each side.

"Harry! We have to go!" Hermione shouted at him while casting various protective spells.  
"Go on! Ron, you too! I promise I'll come by later!" Harry answered and Ron gripped Hermione as they apparated.

By the end of the skirmish, The Burrow was reduced to splintered woods and burning rocks. Harry stood in the middle of the rubble and after he made sure that no Order Members are around, he marched towards the Death Eaters. Wands pointed at him and some attempted to fire spells when the one in front raised a hand to halt them. The leader stepped forward and bowed before him.

"My Lord." The blonde spoke.  
"Lucius, what is the meaning of this?" Harry exclaimed.

His lips remained sealed and Harry aimed his wand at him, bright red lights spitting from the end. Lucius kneeled in front of him, slightly cowering at the sight of an impending torture curse.

"The Dark Lord... placed a Taboo charm recently on his name so that... whenever his name was spoken, Death Eaters will be alerted to the... location of the speaker." He stuttered.  
"Lucius, don't! He's the enemy!" A Death Eater shouted from behind.

The crazy, black haired woman, known as Bellatrix Lestrange, stepped up and tortured the offending Death Eater. When she finished the curse, she laughed.

"Oh no! The Dark Lord trusts Itty Bitty Potter. You must not try anything. Even if he's... suspiciously on our side." She circled Harry.  
"Surely, you aren't questioning The Dark Lord's trust, aren't you? Wouldn't he love it if he found out?" Harry knew that his threat was effective when Bellatrix moved back and shut her mouth.  
"Lucius, have these Death Eaters know of my allegiance and have them swear to secrecy about it or I'll tell the Dark Lord that you all tried to kill me."

With that, Harry turned around and disappeared in a swish of robes.

~**~

He opened the door after he landed on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. As he entered, he heard the voice of Alastor Moody rang.

"Severina Snape?"

Something whooshed over him like cold air and his tongue curled back on itself, disabling him to speak. Just how fast it happened, it immediately unraveled the next moment. Was that Moody's trap? As he thought this, something shifted in the shadows and a dust-form of Albus Dumbledore stood farther in the hallway. It moved towards him, face sunken and eye sockets empty. It raised a hand, pointing at him, as it moved closer.

"Professor, it was not me." Harry said but the figure continued.  
"I'm not Snape and I didn't kill you."

At the word 'kill', the apparition exploded in a cloud of dust. He shrugged it off and walked towards the door to the kitchen. He opened it and he was surprised to see another addition to them.

"Kingsley?"  
"I see you've made it, Harry. We were worried." He replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.  
"I think there is some charm placed on his name. I was chased by Death Eaters the moment I uttered it. And here I am, clearly on the run." He explained.  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It was I who spoke the name. But I didn't mean to endanger your family." Harry turned to Molly as he apologized.  
"What are you saying, Harry?---  
You are a family and it's not like you know!" The twins said spontaneously.  
"They're right, Harry. What matters is that we're all safe." Hermione added.

He sat down the table and they asked him things which he answered conservatively. He was very careful not to let information slip. When they finished, Molly shooed them out to prepare a meal. Harry just said that he'll stay upstairs to rest for the mean time.

~**~

Severina Snape was called for a quick meeting earlier where Voldemort announced the taboo charm placed on his name to his Death Eaters. And now, she was being paranoid. What if one of those exuberant Weasleys mentioned the Dark Lord's name while Harry was with them? His position in the Dark Lord's ranks might be put to risk!

"What is that foolish boy thinking? He could have just stayed!" She muttered angrily.  
"Was there something you're saying, my girl?" The portrait behind her asked.

She turned around and glared at the elder wizard. She almost forgot she was in her office and she must not say anything about Harry.

"Nothing, Albus."

Severina paced back and forth, thinking about Harry. How will she alert him of the taboo? She's getting frustrated and it's irritating her.

~**~

Harry sat down on the worn couch, next to Hermione. She leaned on his arm and closed her eyes.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed.

At this moment of vulnerability, Harry took his chance and asked her.

"'Mione, do you have the book Dumbledore left for you?"

Hermione sat straight and rummaged her beaded bag.

"I almost forgot! The book! There's something in there!"  
"Really? Where is it?" He asked urgently.

She pulled the book out of tbe bag and scanned the pages. Her face brightened and she gave the book to Harry.

"Look here, Harry. At first I thought it was a book art but inspecting it, I think Dumbledore made this script. I think it was meant for us to know. I don't know what he means by "You are one," though." She pointed at the script on the top part of the page.

Harry clenched his teeth. So this is what the old coot wanted? For him to know that he must die to save everyone? What a bullshit. As if he doesn't already know. He scanned the other pages of the book and he stopped at the only curious one. A page with a fold on one edge. He undid the fold and he saw an eye-like mark on it with the name, "Grindelwald." From how the ink was already faded compared to the first script, he assumed that it was an old mark, probably forgotten about. He closed his eyes and thought of it will. Why would someone write a peculiar mark in a book of silly tales? A certai memory pinged itself in his head. Yes, that's right. He saw that mark already. It's the pendant of Luna's father! He needs to know what that means. It might be unintentionally left but it might help. He closed the book before Hermione could notice him perusing the odd mark that she actually missed.

"I need to know what this means, Hermione. Now. I have to talk to Dumbledore. I believe that his portrait is in the castle, right?" He said.  
"But it's dangerous, Harry!" Hermione exasperatedly answered.  
"What's dangerous, mate?"

They both looked at the doorway where Ron Weasley stood.

"Look, Ron. Hermione found something that might help me on my journey and I plan to seek what it is." Partly true, yes.  
"But mate, you're wanted out there! You might get captured by Death Eaters!"  
"No Ron. I just have to slip inside Hogwarts without being noticed and ask Dumbledore about something. I'm pretty sure my Invisibility Cloak will help me all the way in and out."  
"You're not going anywhere without us, Harry." Hermione insisted.  
"I don't have to endanger you both. I can do it myself." He grabbed the book and slipped on his cloak.  
"But Harry..."  
"Stop, Hermione. I won't let you."

With that, Harry Potter walked out the house and apparated to the Lovegood's house, instead of Hogwarts, as he told them.

~**~

It was a strange story indeed. Tale of Three Brothers? Deathly Hallows? How funny it is to know that a mark as curious as that could only mean something simple. But he cannot just ignore this. After all, there is a possibility that the items in the story are not fictional, according to Lovegood. Still, it's hard to believe especially since Lovegoods are known to be the peculiar kind of folks. So, Harry Potter did what his mind tells him to. He sneakily made his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry via Hogsmeade when evening came. He stealthily slipped inside Honeydukes and entered the school using the tunnel he frequently used before. As he emerged from the One Eyed Witch, he wondered how he will get Snape as he donned his Invisibility Cloak. He walked and surveyed the place as he went straight to Myrtle's bathroom. On his way, he fortunately saw Snape passing the corridor. Harry reached out and pulled her inside the bathroom with him. After closing the door, he was astonished to find himself pinned against the door with Snape's wand pointed at him.

"Who are you?"

Harry slid the cloak off and chuckled.

"Still alert as ever, I see. Though not alert enough to stop me."

Severina visibly relaxed as she recognized the voice. She grasped the cloak in her hands and pulled it before crushing Harry in a tight hug.

"You dunderhead! Only a fool like you would willingly traipse all over the world knowing you are believed to be wanted!" She scolded him.  
"Now, Sev. I know you're worried but you don't have to sound so stern about it." Harry teased.

Snape seemed to realize what's happening as she quickly moved away and cleared her throat.

"There's a taboo."  
"I know."  
"Then I trust that nothing bad happened?"  
"We were attacked."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Barely got away. Though I made it clear to Lucius that it should not happen again."  
"And what are you doing here?"

Harry retrieved the book from his robe and told Snape all the things he found out. She listened attentively.

"Typical of Dumbledore to be obvious. That's why he told me that if you aren't with Granger, then it's crucial that I pass the message to you." Snape snorted.  
"He pisses me off so much. However, the book did give me an important detail that might come in handy, if its real." Harry replied.  
"What ever could that be?"  
"The sigil of the Deathly Hallows."  
"And how will that help you?" Severina narrowed her eyes.  
"You see, if it's true, then I can evade Death. Or, if that's not the case, then it would be beneficial for me to find such a powerful wand to defeat HIM when the time comes."  
"Brilliant."  
"Assuming only that the items are true, though."

They just stared at each other and Harry pulled her close to him. She is a force enough to halt all his thoughts. Severina raised an eyebrow and Harry chuckled. It will never stop to amaze him how elegant and sometimes, sassy, his girl is. He wrapped his arm around her and she looked up at him and stared at him questioningly.

"What?"

Harry just shrugged and his eyes darted to her pale pink lips as her tongue lashed out to wet it. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her tenderly. She didn't respond but she also didn't protest. After a while, her hand travelled up to rest on his shoulder as he pulled away. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek gently.

"After all of this, let's be together formally."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, everyone! I think I failed to tell you guys that I really don't intend Harry to be super dark! He's just against Dumbledore's manipulations but still, he's not that evil, I guess. Sorry for the late update. Quite busy with school. Here is the next chapter (It's actually a bit longer and the 'hot' part bothers me slightly. I don't know if I should remove it or what). Just like every time, sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think! Kudos and Comments!

Severina Snape basked in the feeling of being held close. She inhaled Harry's natural musky scent before looking up at him. She slid her hands down from his shoulders and rested it flat on his chest.

"Where are you going next?" She asked.  
"I can't really stay over at the Order's place for the mean time since they think that I'm travelling. So, I was thinking that perhaps I'll spend the night at the Room of Requirement."

Severina closed her eyes and reconsidered her thoughts earlier that day, regarding this matter.

"It is very risky to stay here."  
"I know. I'll just have be careful."

She awkwardly pushed herself away and smoothed out the imaginary creases on her robes. Snape crossed her arms and looked Harry over.

"I might have a place in mind for you." She offered.  
"We both know that Peter resides in Spinner's End right now."  
"Not there. Somewhere unknown."  
"Really?" He asked skeptically.  
"Yes. And I have the decency to let you stay over for... the time being."

Harry smiled at her and she picked up the discarded cloak on the floor before throwing it over him.

"Follow me, boy."

~**~

Harry Potter followed Snape out of the school grounds and out of the gates. She headed for Hogsmeade and turned into a dark and secluded alley just before the town. Severina held out her arm.

"Hold tight." She warned as he held her.

The familiar squeezing sensation of Side-Along Apparition settled within him and Harry closed his eyes the moment they landed. After a while, he opened his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of a vast clearing in what appeared to be the middle of a forest. He looked around and saw Snape walking gracefully to the edge of the clearing, wand in hand. She raised her wand and waved it a few times before looking back at him.

"Wand out, Harry." He immediately pulled out his Holly Phoenix Wand out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

Severina murmured a few incantations and Harry stared in awe as a mansion materialized in front of him, taking up the space of the clearing. By a rough estimation, it is almost as big as the Malfoy Manor but not quite. It looks simple yet elegant in its own way. It has three floors with the third one as the attic, by the looks of it. It is done in a creamy white color with Medieval type windows and reddish brown roofing. Two great pillars stand before the double wooden door of the house. Snape strode towards the door and stopped when she noticed him still standing on his place.

"What are you waiting for? Quite dawdling." She said and opened the doors with a wave of her Ebony wand.

Harry entered with her and she closed the door with a loud bang. She waved a hand and the fireplace in the center of the wall in front of him roared to life. He surveyed his surroundings, taking note of all the portraits covered with black cloth along the walls. He also took notice of the grand marble staircase at the far right, leading to the second floor of the house. His eyes trained back to the room they were in. Surely, this is the living room. The walls were cream colored and the wooden furnitures were made of cherrywood, all situated on a floor covered with golden colored rug.

"Where are we?" He asked curiously.  
"Welcome to Prince Manor, North Lanarkshire." She said, walking in the room towards the sofa.  
"Prince Manor, you say?" He sat down beside her, "But I thought your Mother was stripped off of inheritance when she chose your Father? Hermione told me that before."  
"Well, I'm the last in line, am I not?" She answered.  
"Of course you are. But that doesn't mean you can just have this house, right?"  
"I don't know. One day, I just went to Gringotts and the Goblin told me of the addition to my properties. I actually inherited the Prince Vault and this house after my Grandfather died. He left it on his will, too proud to let other blood handle it so he resorted to me, I guess." She paused before calling out, "Ditsy!"

A soft crack of apparition was heard and an old house-elf dressed in a cream towel appeared before them. It bowed before Snape.

"Yes, Mistress Snape, Ma'am."  
"This is Harry and he will be staying here for quite some time. No one shall know of this, you heard me?" Snape ordered.  
"Of course, Mistress Snape, Ma'am." The squeaky voice of the elf replied.  
"You may go now. Prepare a nice meal for him, would you?" She asked before standing up, "Come Harry. I'll show you around."

~**~

Harry sat down on his bed after the tour and a full meal. Snape went back to Hogwarts as he ate his dinner earlier and said that she'll be spending her night at the Manor but might come back late.

He surveyed his room once more. The very bed he was sitting on is a four-poster bed covered with white silk sheets with sky blue pillows and duvet. The curtains were white and the walls were colored a pale blue. There was a white nightstand and a white simple work table at the far left corner of the room. On this side of the wall is the door to the bathroom as well. All in all, it was quite a room and to think that there are a lot of other spare rooms still!

On their tour, Harry found out that the first floor consists of the Living Room, Kitchen, Dining Area, Two Potions Lab, and a private study. In the kitchen, he met the other house-elves that had served the Prince Family for ages. With their devotion, one could say that they are content with their master. Actually, they even told him that Snape was anything but cruel to them. The adjacent dining room, however, was bigger than the kitchen area. Empty portraits adorned the walls once more and a long dining table was set out. Snape explained to him the reason why the portraits were covered with black sheets.

~**~

"We both know of my blood status, Harry. I am a half-blood, much like yourself." He nodded for her to continue, "And just like the traditional pureblood families, they don't take well to someone without pure magical blood."

They rounded the corner and exited the main house. They were greeted by a house-elf named Ploppy, who was watering the plants in the garden that time.

"I got this manor for myself when you were in Second Year. I spent my weekends in solitude here and my ancestors had been nothing but rude to me. They were blurting out insults every single time while my grandfather kept quiet." She picked up a random flower, "And so, I made it my mission to shut them up." The flower in her hand turned to ashes. "And I eventually did."

Harry looked at her and grinned. Really, she's proving herself to be what he really expected her to be. Fierce, strong and independent.

~**~

The garden? Of course, seeing as Snape is the owner, it was filled with magical plants and potion ingredients for her potions lab. Yes, she allowed him to use the spare one but she extremely forbid him to go into her private potions lab, private study and personal chambers on the second floor.

The second floor was quite different from the first floor. This time, it was filled with spare bedrooms for guests and members of the family. On the farthest left is Severina Snape's quarters while his is on the other side of the hallway entirely. The attic, she said was just full of old things of the Prince Family and was decorated with the Prince Family Tree, so he didn't dare go in there. Harry sighed once more before standing up and going inside the bathroom.

Might as well freshen up before going to bed.

~**~

Severina Snape sat inside her office as she went over school documents once more. She had been reading the same paper since she came back. She suddenly dropped the papers on the table with a frustrated sigh.

It's just right, isn't it? It was her decision after all. With him safely in her house, she wouldn't need to worry for the well-being of the brat. He'll do fine with him in there. And the house is ideal for him. It is unplottable and cannot be found by anyone without Prince blood or anyone who was not keyed in the wards by a Prince, and she did just that to Harry earlier, therefore allowing him to apparate in and out the house.

"Is there something bothering you, my girl?" The elderly wizard behind her asked.

She chanced a look at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore over her shoulder. The sparkling blue eyes of her mentor stared back at her, still with that all-knowing look. She looked away and shrugged him off a few seconds later.

Harry and her were really treading on a thin rope with their opposition to both sides. Going against Dumbledore isn't a nice thing to do, especially since the Order were very loyal to him and they were the only ones who could actually help the boy. Same goes with the other side, since there are hundreds of loyal Death Eaters that will surely be hot on their heels once they found out about this ploy. Actually, Voldemort might even join the hunt himself. This really is a hard thing. One wrong move or decision might lead to their destruction.

She's certainly not doubting her abilities and Potter had proven his true capacities and mindwork to her a few days ago. But with such a great war ahead, they know that they will still need all the help they can possibly get. But who to recruit?

Granger? Well the witch is truly brilliant and it would be a great help to have her at their disposal. Draco? Sure he's her Godson and he's not entirely evil. But swaying him might be difficult especially now that Lucius is out of Azkaban once more. Who else? Shacklebolt, perhaps? Narcissa?

She stood up suddenly and made her way out of the room.

"Going somewhere?" The merry voice of Dumbledore interrupted her pace.  
"I just need a moment of solitude." And she exited the room.

The crisp night air blew as she walked down the path towards the gate of the grounds. Severina hurriedly apparated after stepping out of the gates. It has been only an hour and yet, she's already looking forward to see the boy once more.

She opened the double doors and went up the stairs. She was about to go to her room but decided against it. She went the other way instead. Sighing, she raised her hand to knock on the door. One, two. No answer. She was about to go when the door opened and she came face to face with the brat's bare chest.

He just finished showering. His hair was wet and he was only wearing a towel around his waist. His natural scent mixed with the soap overwhelmed her sense of smell. She gulped.

"Good evening, Severina. You're quite early." Harry remarked as he dried his hair with a basic drying charm.

She could feel her blood rushing to her face as her stare drifted down from his chest. Her fingers twitched.

'No, this is her student. A much younger student. Heck, she's actually old enough to pose as his alternate mother. Speaking of mother, this is also the son of her best friend!' She thought as flashes of forbidden things appeared in her mind.

She awkwardly cleared her throat and looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Oh no, she could definitely hear a hint of smugness in his voice.  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just checking if you were comfortable enough, My Lord." The honorary title dripped with obvious sarcasm.

Suddenly, she felt his arms around her waist as she was pulled inside his room. The door closed and she was instantly pinned against it.

"What are you up to?" She asked, sounding lightly annoyed.  
"Trying to be discreet, eh?" He whispered on her ear, "You don't have to. You can always watch and touch whenever you want." He chuckled lightly as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his firm abdomen.

She playfully brushed her fingertips lightly against his flesh. Experimentally, she dipped a finger low enough to reach the towel covering him. The towel almost came off as she slightly hooked the finger inside. She heard his sharp intake of breath and she immediately ceased her teasing and looked up at him.

Dark emerald pools of raw desire met black inky orbs.

He reached for her face and cupped it with his palms. He leaned down and their lips met in a sensual kiss. She willingly opened her mouth to him and their tongues clashed against each other.

'How funny. I was distraught and stressed earlier and here I am now, suddenly caught in a passionate liplock with the bane of my existence.' She reprimanded herself in her head.

His tongue seeked hers out and sucked gently on it. With all the breath left in her, she softly moaned against his mouth. He seemed to take it as a sign of her enjoyment because the next moment, he was actually picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. His hand went to her back to support their position while the other cradled the back of her neck. His lips left hers just to move down to her neck and suck on it as she threw her head back to allow him more space.

In a span of a few minutes, they lost themselves and went out of control.

Her hands were travelling along his body, feeling the lean muscles brought by rigorous Quidditch training from the past. She lightly moaned when she felt him suck harder at the point where her neck meets her shoulder and his hand gripped her waist tightly.

Hot. It was getting hot.

She was about to give more when she felt the telltale hardness poking her thigh. She gasped as realization hit her and she quickly untangled herself from him.

Harry stepped away from her, looking slightly dazed. She saw him look down at his erection, clearly evident with just a towel covering it. He glanced at her and she looked away and made a move to arrange herself, slightly blushing.

"Please excuse me, Severina. I'll just... give me a minute." He said and ran to the bathroom.

Gods, that was slightly embarrassing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! To my readers, I am very sorry! It seems as though I forgot about this and I encountered a huge writer's block on the plot of this story. It took a while, yes, but here I am again for another chapter. Thank you for waiting patiently! I hope that this chapter will serve its purpose (which is to compensate and to apologize, of course). There might be spelling and grammar errors, which I am sorry for, seeing that I made this for an hour only because I really really want to say sorry and I am quite busy with school and I am also writing another story, which I know you'll like if you're a Dramione fan, called Little Slytherin Prince (Please read it too). Okay, enough rambling. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! Kudos and comments :)

The warmth of the fire in the furnace heated up the room as Severina Snape sat elegantly on her chair in the Headmistress' Office. She is currently signing papers after papers of new rules to be imposed in Hogwarts. She left the Manor early that day for she was sure of the awkwardness that will ensue when she comes across that horrid Potter boy.

Speaking of the boy, wherever did he learn to kiss like that? He was quite skilled. And delicious, of course.

Severina shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of forbidden and preposterous thoughts. She went back to reading the papers before her.

Suddenly, the room illuminated with green light. She looked up and saw the floo came to life. A moment later, Narcissa Malfoy stood on her office. Said woman glanced around, face problematic, hands shaking as she crossed the room in a flurry of robes and held on Snape's hand like a lifeline.

"Snape!" She said, catching her breath.  
"Why are you here, Narcissa?" She regarded her cooly.

Narcissa sat down across her and wiped the beads of tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. Severina sat idle as she waited for the other woman to speak up. Narcissa sat straight and cleared her throat.

"Draco... He's in trouble again." She started.

At this, Snape stood up. It wouldn't do to talk about this in here where portraits can eavesdrop on them. She walked by Narcissa and regarded her with a look that says, 'Follow me.' They trudged down the corridors and once in a safe alcove, Severina nodded at Narcissa, prompting her to continue speaking.

"Draco... my dear son... He didn't want to torture the mudbloods caught yesterday and so, he wants... my poor son to.." She fought back tears.  
"What does he want?" Snape asked.  
"He wants to send him... In a suicide mission. He... wants him to go forth in the Order's headquarters and... and kill Granger and that Weasley boy. Alone." A tear escaped her eye.

Severina analyzed the notion. There is no way that Draco will be able to handle the whole Order alone. He'll likely be caught or worse, be killed, intentional or not, on the fight that is sure to boil.

On the other hand, she can also use this opportunity to gain support. Well, she wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing.

She paced around for a bit before facing Narcissa. She held her hand and spoke.

"If you want me to help him out, as what our vow said, I would also like to ensure some help myself."  
"H-how?" The woman's usually cold voice cracked.  
"I'll hide Draco, in a place HE cannot find and in return, you'll have to swear confidentiality and... allegiance to my cause." Snape chose her words carefully.  
"Whatever is your cause?" She sniffed.  
"You'll find out soon enough."

~**~

Harry Potter sat on the kitchen alone, munching on a very delicious breakfast. He just got down a while ago and the elves told him that Severina went on her way early.

That girl.

He reminisced the memory of what transpired yesterday night. Sure, he planned on teasing her but it was a little bit embarassing to unintentionally grow hard in anticipation, all the while while wearing only a towel too, no less. And to think that his erection managed to ruin it all.

Really, she have to work on being more bold when it comes to him though. If that scared her more than necessary, what would happen if the time comes that he'll own her body, inside out?

He chuckled darkly at the thought.

Soon, my girl. Soon.

His mind was taken back to reality when he heard the door open. He immediately vanished his meal and stealthily went upstairs to grab his cloak.

On his way down, he heard two voices, one clearly being Severina's. He moved closer and saw another woman, sitting next to his girl.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and slim.

Narcissa Malfoy.

But something wasn't right. It seems as though the woman was so distressed, from the lost look in her eyes.

He stepped inside the room and relieved himself of the cloak. He heard the gasp of Narcissa.

"Good day to you too, Lady Malfoy." He greeted.

The woman was too shocked to even reply.

"What is she doing here, Sev?"

Snape stood up and went beside him. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Narcissa, I forgot to tell you that my cause involves our new lord here." She said.

Narcissa just watched them with critical eyes, conflicted.

"I know that you do not want any part in this war now, Narcissa. Especially since it's endangering your family's life and so, I have the perfect proposition to make." Severina stated.  
"Speak." Narcissa replied.

Snape walked and stopped right in front of the other woman. Harry could sense Severina's seriousness and power even from the distance.

"Join us, I and Harry, in bringing Voldemort down and getting justice for all the wrong things happening."  
"And the Order?" Narcissa suspiciously asked.  
"They shall be silenced if they ever dare cross our path, they who are manipulated easily." The evil glint in Harry's eyes as he spoke did not fail to give Narcissa an involuntary shiver.  
"But Severina, are you sure...?" Narcissa voiced her doubts.  
"I am confident about it. Harry Potter isn't what Voldemort told us he is. I saw to it myself. And believe me when I say this, but the Order hadn't been so good in taking good care of him." She said.  
"And where would you keep Draco?"

Severina stood straight and looked back at Harry, the look in her eye betraying the seriousness of her face.

"In here, of course."

~**~

Harry went still as a stone.

Draco Malfoy, the boy who dared spy on them, was now going to live in this house, with him?!

Oh no. Surely, Severina must be mistaken.

"Excuse me, Severina?" He asked, just to make sure.

Snape sat back down on the sofa and eyed him.

"Draco will stay here in Prince Manor. It is unplottable and no one can enter unless they are keyed in the wards or they have Prince blood running in their veins. It is the best place for hiding." She explained.  
"But they don't get along." Narcissa deadpanned, clearly knowing Draco and Harry's history.  
"I know. And this is the best way for them to tolerate each other, especially now that they'll be allies."

Harry fumed and he walked out.

"Excuse me for a minute, Narcissa."

And Snape followed him to the Dining Area.

~**~

"He will be a good help. He and his mother." Snape reasoned out.  
"I won't team up with that brainless idiot."  
"He's the second best in your batch, so no, my godson is not a brainless idiot, as much as you like to say." She stated.

Harry turned to face her.

"Look, Severina. I know that you aren't sure about my plans and that allies are needed to help us but, Malfoy? No thanks. Not to mention, he's staying here? No please." He said.  
"He's my godson, Harry. I want him safe."

Harry shook his head no. Severina sighed. He wouldn't be convinced, eh? Let's see about that.

Severina walked close to him and put her hands on his shoulder, pushing him against the wall.

"For me? Just this once?" She asked, leaning close.

Harry looked down at her. So it comes down to this, huh? Using dirty tactics. Well, whatever she's trying, it sure did got his attention. She reached for his cheek, bringing down his face close to her.

"You can also try and gain Granger, but not Weasley." She said, her breath ghosting over his lips.

Harry sucked in a breath. What a sly woman. If this is what Severina has in mind everytime she has a request, he would be sure to always consider it. Even maybe the notion of having Draco Malfoy as an ally, no matter how horrible it sounds like.

"Please, Harry?" She whispered.

She stared him deep in his eyes, her occlumency shields down, her black orbs pleading and filled with passion at the same time. There is also a hint of cheekiness right there. Damn. Harry sighed. 

"Alright, an ally alright. But I'm not making any promises that I'll be nice to him especially if he doesn't show the same to me." He replied dejectedly.

Severina kissed him in elation. Harry immediately grabbed her by the waist. She broke the kiss and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She said before walking away.

A real Slytherin, that minx. Harry thought as his brain processed how good Severina played him into her favor.

Seriously, the girl is getting too comfortable if she now can play him just like that.

He shook his head. Surely, living with that ferret wouldn't be so bad, right? Severina will still be here most of the time and he might just sway Hermione into his cause. Who knows?

Harry ran his hand through his hair and made his way back to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for the 8th chapter of COTTDS! Sorry for waiting. This is kind of rushed and all that, making the chapter boring and short, but I hope you'll still like it. As usual, please excuse my wrong grammar and spellings. Kudos and comments please :)

Spoons and forks clattered against the plates in the silence of the room. Narcissa Malfoy awkwardly eyed the two teens in front of her. Draco Malfoy was glaring at the boy-who-lived while Harry proudly returned it.

She winced as Harry sliced a piece of meat in a menacing manner. Finally, she couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Do cease your feeble attempts at killing each other with glares, boys." She said after putting her utensils down.

The boys narrowed their eyes and went to eating their meals in silence. Narcissa sighed as she wondered whatever Severina was thinking, seeing as these two boys just don't get along, which was quite evident when they first met inside this manor just last night.

~**~

The door opened and Severina, along with Narcissa and Draco came in. Narcissa urges Draco to step inside the manor as he looked around warily. Suddenly, his eyes went deadset on the couch.

"Potter." He gritted his teeth.  
"Pleasure seeing you too, Malfoy." Harry replied from the couch, holding his wine glass up sarcastically.

Draco made a move to go back when Narcissa stopped him. He looked her in the eye but she was determined to get her son to safety.

"Draco, we talked about this already." She calmly reminded.  
"But mother, you didn't mention anything about Potter! He is the Dark Lord's successor! There is no safety here!" He whispered harshly.  
"You do not understand, Draco. It would be best to not assume anything I haven't explained yet." Severina sharply stated, clearly showing that she heard their conversation.

He immediately ceased his rants and he quietly entered the house with his mother. Narcissa guided him to the sofa set, where they settled to have that much needed talk.

"Narcissa and I, had talked about your current mission, Draco. And upon my vow to your mother, I will undoubtedly keep you safe." Snape drawled.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, looking at Severina from under his blonde fringe.

"But it shall be of great consequence. Seeing as this house is very well hidden, I have to be sure that you wouldn't go and tell anyone about it." The air in the room thickened. "And so, another vow commenced between your Mother and I to ensure that you would not decline my generous offer of taking you in," she glared as Harry Potter snorted. "therefore having this location remain in secret, and that you and Cissa would join our cause without telling anyone about it."

Draco looked astounded.

"What cause? And you say safety, when that... that Dark Lord's pet resides in here as well?" He questioned, pointing at Harry.  
"Would you please hurry your explanation to this fool, Severina? His utter stupidity makes me sick." Harry sneered.

Narcissa's hand twitched.

"This is no time for crude comments, Harry." Severina reminded him.  
"Yeah? Just hurry, would you?" He said before leaving the room.

Severina watched for a moment as the boy ascended before turning back to her guests again.

"Harry is no Dark Lord's successor. Nor is he a follower or a believer. He is simply someone who wants to finish him off." Draco looked as if he wanted to say something but Severina continued. "Yes, his allegiance to the Dark Lord is something needed to gain victory. However, despite being the enemy, he is not a part of that... wretched Order of the Phoenix for he is on his own entirely. Dumbledore is a manipulative old man who thought that he had Harry in his hands, which I believed first as well, but it seems as though Harry has grown to think for his own and being a sacrificial lamb is something he did not take well. And from there, his resistance and role-playing against two sides started. Now, I am a part of this rebellion and I believe that you, along with Narcissa, is a part of it now too." Snape drawled, meaningfully eyeing the two.

Draco just stared at her as if she grew two more heads. Narcissa patted her son's shoulder, in an act to show support.

"Severina, this is something big for him. Perhaps, a night to rest is something not too huge to ask?" Narcissa spoke.  
"But of course. Upstairs, two rooms had been prepared just for you. Ploppy!"

A house-elf appeared before them.

"Do take our guests to their room. Thank you."

And they ascended upstairs, Narcissa thinking that this ascend will bring them to a place where peace may finally be achieved. She just hopes she did not make the wrong decision.

~**~

Harry frowned. He haven't progressed during the past days in his Horcrux hunt and now, he have to bear the presence of two stuck up purebloods in this house. He sighed deeply.

He knows that he must do something if he wants everything to be over as soon as possible. But what should be his next step?

He turned on his bed as he heard the door open. There, Severina stood, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I take it, you already have a plan?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I do not have a clear vision of what to do next, especially in my Horcrux hunt." He answered, sitting up on his bed.

She approached his bed and sat down next to him.

"I might have something to propose."  
"And what might that be?" Harry asked.

Snape sat straight and cleared her throat.

"Let me kill you." She said seriously.  
"What?!" He exclaimed, standing straight in shock.

Severina smirked and stood up. She held his hands in hers, reassuring him.

"How silly of me to pose such notion. What I meant is that, in order to get rid of that Horcrux in you, you must be killed. So, I'm asking permission. Let me kill you."

Harry folded his arms firmly on his chest.

"Well, we did establish that fact already. And now, you want to be the one to do it?" He asked.  
"Exactly. Have you ever thought of how?"

He pondered for a while before shaking his head.

"I would suggest a concoction but no potion can fool death, unfortunately." She paused dramatically. "However, I have been pondering over what you told me about the possible existence of the Deathly Hallows and I think I've arrived at the most possible conclusion."

She leaned closer to Harry, her lips about an inch from his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Find Dumbledore's wand and the Resurrection Stone." She whispered.  
"And what would that bring about if it's incomplete?" He asked curiously.

She chuckled darkly and Harry couldn't help the visible shudder her action brought to him.

"Removal of your horcrux by cheating death, I guess. And who said something about it being incomplete?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm glad you're still here to stick with the story so here's Chapter 9 of COTTDS. This is a short update, meant just to continue the events of last chapter. Might have a scene you'll like... or not. Anyways, if any of you doesn't find an Adam's apple sexy, go away. Just kidding. I really do find them sexy so excuse me for including that in this chapter. Hihi. Oh, I'm also going to take this time to promote my other stories. I have two one-shots of Snarry (Fem!Snape), A Taste of Red and Her Gryffindor Snake, that you might want to check out and if you're a Dramione fan, do try my story, "Little Slytherin Prince" though this one is quite under reconstruction. Thank you! Going back, sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling errors, like always. Happy reading and Kudos and Comments :)

Harry stepped backwards, distancing himself to look at Severina's face, to see if she was serious.

"Don't tell me you believe the Deathly Hallows after all?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not? Seeing as you have the cloak, Dumbledore has the wand and a stone might be out there somewhere." Another smirk found its place on her lips.  
"How can you be so sure that those are the items in the story, though?"

Severina flicked her wand out, summoning a few papers from her room. A moment later, parchments flew into the room, landing right in her hands. She tossed it to him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Research on my theories and thoughts."

He nodded, prompting her to speak.

"It is known before that when a duel commences, the winner takes it all, including the wand. Dumbledore and Grindelwald once fought and our late Headmaster won, thus giving him the privilege of owning his enemy's wand. However, upon Grindelwald's ascend to power that time, every one was afraid of him, due to the rumors that he himself owns a wand powerful than any other..." She trailed off.

He clutched the paper hard in his hands as he read while listening to Severina's narration. Imagine the power he'll obtain if he gets his hand on that prestigious wand. And if he ever got possession of all three, he just might cheat death. It seemed surreal but this is a world of magic and nothing's impossible, right? 

"How about my cloak? Nothing's special about it." He countered.  
"Oh? You think so? Have you ever wondered how that cloak managed to find its way through generations of your insolent Potter family without losing its concealing abilities?" She asked.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization. Yes, that sounds highly questionable.

"No. There has to be some reason aside from that." He muttered.  
"If this is the only option we have, I'm willing to believe it. I'm willing to expend any amount of effort in researching this through if it means that... it'll help you." Snape answered, her eyes conveying the truth of her words.

Harry stepped forward and held Severina by the waist. What she said gave an unexpected feeling in the boy's heart. The air grew thick with sincerity. Harry's stare drifted to her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them. He involuntarily gulped.

Severina, on the other hand, could feel the warmth of the boy in front of her. The possible things that they can do in the confines of this room were limitless and most are highly illicit, she knows. But she's far beyond caring about the do's and dont's especially since she knows that there is certainly a bond between them that is mutual. She noticed him staring at her lips. She saw the subtle movement of his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped, which she found utterly sexy.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Severina exhaled a shallow breath before catching his lips in hers.

Funny how they were talking about something serious earlier, just to end up kissing like a pair of hormonal teenagers.

~**~

Draco Malfoy fumed as he trudged up the stairs. He was upset. Totally upset.

Narcissa, his mother, just ordered him to call Severina and that Saint Potter down for lunch. She was busy preparing the table together with the elves, which is very uncommon, seeing as she doesn't even hold cooking utensils in their Manor.

He snorted at the thought. His mother must be mental. Clearly, this house and all the past events were affecting her ways.

Draco headed to Severina's corridor and once in front of her door, he knocked.

Once. Twice. No answer. Oh, well.

He turned and actually thought about whether to call Potter or not but decided to just do so. He lazily made his way to that horrid half-blood and raised his fist to knock when he noticed the door open.

Strange.

He held the knob and pushed it open.

And boy did he wish that he didn't.

~**~

Harry circled his arms around Severina's slim waist. She wrapped her legs around him in return. Her fingers found its way to his hair, massaging it like how her tongue does to his own.

She moaned when a hand groped her backside. Still in a frenzied liplock, he moved backwards, promptly allowing them to fall back to his bed.

Severina propped herself up using her arms. She stared down at Harry under her. Her chest was heaving from the apparent lack of air brought by their sensual kiss. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned down.

"You do know that this is inappropriate." She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.  
"I'm well past caring." He answered before flipping them and pinning her to the bed.

Harry attacked her lips once more. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched once more, engaged in a passionate battle. Her eyes closed as she felt every sensation. They pulled and tugged at each other, as if willing their bodies to touch. She hooked a finger on a belt loop of his pants and tugged. His hips bumped hers and she felt something hard and long against her inner thigh.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from his demanding lips. She locked gazes with him. His orbs were filled with raw desire that melted her insides. She bit her lower lip and looked down. Her one arm circled on his nape and her other hand travelled south.

Severina smirked a little as she noticed his flushed expression when her fingers started tracing patterns on the prominent bulge on his pants.

Harry closed his eyes, mouth slightly opened as she cupped his clothed member in her hand. His hips bucked and his erection got pushed into her waiting palm even more.

Snape watched the array of emotions on Harry's face. Finally, she decided to indulge just this once. She was about to zip down his trousers when she heard someone.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

There, by the door, stood one horrified Draco Malfoy.

Oh snap. Just what is with this boy interrupting the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho. It's been a while, people! I know that this story is starting to get confusing buuuut the sad truth is that, I FORGOT THE PLOT!! So do pardon me if I tend to skip updating or when things start to turn 'meh'. My mind is just... ugh. Sorry! Anyways, i'll quit rambling and as a compensation, here's the next chapter, if ever I still have readers. Hermione might be a bit OOC, like everyone else, so yeah. Like always, sorry for the wrong grammars and typographical errors. Do leave comments and kudos, alright?

In an instant, Severina Snape was standing straight, still flustered and her robes wrinkled. Harry, on the other hand, was leisurely laying down on his bed, a look of irritation clear in his face.

Draco frowned as his ice cold gray stare went from Snape back to Potter. His eyes narrowed.

"Disgusting." He sneered.

Harry stood up and brushed his clothes with a hand before fixing Draco with a withering hard look.

"Get. Out."

The wretched boy rolled his eyes at him and regarded Severina.

"How could you.." he muttered before turning and leaving the two.

Harry faced Severina. Like he expected, she is standing straight and stiff, a look of disgust written on her face. He went on her side and hugged her waist with an arm.

"Don't mind him, Sev." He tried to comfort her.  
"I'm a horrible godmother." She replied.

Harry just sighed and held her shoulders. He forced her to look in his eyes before speaking.

"Alright. Don't get too bothered with that boy. You have the right to do what you want in your house. Even if what you want to do...." he leaned down, his warm breath ghosting on her ear, "is me."

Severina coughed and jumped away quickly, her face burning red.

"Y-you insolent little--!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"I was just kidding, alright. That reminds me, I need to go and gather some intel on the Order's movements. You wouldn't mind, right? I'll be back quick."

She walked to the door and before leaving, she looked back at him, her eyes reflecting worry.

"Alright. But be careful... I don't want all of these to go to waste." She said before walking away.

Harry just smiled and pulled out his wand.

~~**~~

As soon as he entered the house, he instantly saw the children of the Weasleys lurking outside the door of the kitchen along with Hermione.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as he approached them.

"Harry, you're back!" Hermione exclaimed before jumping and hugging Harry tightly.

Harry patted her back and helped her settle down. Fred and George stood next to the door, grinning and leaning on the wall.

"Good to see you're still in top shape." Fred regarded.  
"Where have you been, anyways?" George added.  
"--You missed all the fun!" Fred exclaimed as he apparated to his side and clapped him on his shoulder.

Harry smiled half-heartedly.

"So, did you manage on your own?" Ron grumbled.  
"Of course, I did. I got the information I needed though it really wasn't necessary in defeating Voldemort. It was, after all, a warning script." He deadpanned.

It's just right. They can't find out what it is. Otherwise, they just might meddle into his plans. He felt someone's eyes on him so he looked up and found Hermione fidgeting and looking uneasy.

"Harry, can I... can I maybe have a word with you? Privately?" She asked.  
"Sure, Hermione. If that's okay with you all?" He regarded the Weasleys.  
"Go on ahead. We'll be here--"  
"Waiting for lunch so take your time!" The twins said merrily.

Ginny just stayed silent and Harry started to wonder whatever is wrong with the temperamental kid. Oh well, it's just good she isn't clinging to him like always. He just shrugged it off and started towards the stairs where Hermione is waiting.

What could be the reason?

~~**~~

The door closed behind them and Hermione leaned on it. She pulled her wand out and warded the door as Harry simply sat down the cushion.

"So, what's this all about, Hermione?"

Said girl warily made her way next to him, her eyes still conveying that look of uncertainty.

"Is there-- Is there something going on?" She asked.

Harry almost let that look of astonishment show through his face. It's a good thing he managed to suppress it the last moment. Instead, he tilted his head sideways and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Other than the war going on, of course?" He asked back.  
"No, Harry. I mean, is there something... you're not telling us?"  
"What are you talking about?" Harry tested.  
"It's just... The last time I saw you, you seem in a hurry. And I thought you seemed too eager to get the book from me. Please, Harry. Tell me. I might be able to help." Hermione folded her hands on her lap and stared straight into his eyes.

Perfect. If only he could phrase his next words right. He had to be careful, otherwise, he might scare a potential ally away.  
Harry sighed, though for dramatic effects only.

"Alright. You got me, 'Mione." He said dejectedly. "You see, I've been having a lot of problems and I need as much help as I can get."  
"Go on, Harry." She urged.  
"I... I can't quite explain it... but.. you-- you of all people knows how much I gave up for Dumbledore's wills and commands." He mumbled and Hermione leaned closer just to hear him.  
"Yes, indeed. You know, sometimes, I do not know how you can even follow each of his bidding!" She huffed.

Oh, this is getting good! He just have to be more thorough.

"And now... do you know the last sacrifice I have to make?" He asked, holding her hand.

He felt her clutch his hand tighter. A little more.

"What is it?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment. He wiped a fake tear that wasn't even there, just to add effects.

"I have... I have to die.."

Hermione gasped and jumped up.

"What? That's ridiculous! There's got to be another way!" She exclaimed.  
"Hermione, please calm down." He said. After all, it wouldn't do to be overheard, room warded or not.  
"How can I? When I now know what's actually going on?!" She said frantically.

Harry smiled inside his head. He was sure he won this battle already. It was too easy.

"I found a way to evade this fate, Hermione." He said.

She immediately sat down again and listened eagerly. Harry masked all his emotions and started telling stories. He edited out some details that would make his plan sound dark and intentional. He told her how Snape helped him formulate this, though she had a bit of protest that he can't trust the lady so he told the reason behind Snape's action last school year. Eventually, she accepted it and let him continue. All in all, his story all revolved around one concept, 'Help me, Hermione. Come over to our side and help. Dumbledore didn't care. He would willingly sacrifice someone even if there's another way. Come with us. Help us.'

And by the end of it all, Hermione could only say one phrase.

"Yes, Harry. I'll help you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If there are still some people reading this, i'm very sorry. I totally forgot about it. Tbh, I forgot the plot already! I actually just remembered it when I FaceApped Snape into a Female (in which she looks gorgeous, btw. I'll embed the photo so that you'll see it). Sooo, i'm sorry, really and I don't really know if I can continue this. But I promise to give my best to do so. I won't make my message long. Just, like always, forgive my errors (typos and grammars). Kudos and comments :)

 

Harry Potter held Hermione's hand as they walked down the stairs. His plan is brilliant. Now, they have another good brain in their side. He looked at the girl beside him. Her face is pale and her eyes are lit with a different fire.  
  
That's a good sign.  
  
"Harry, why don't you grab something to eat now? Who knows how you've been getting by these past days?!" Molly emerged from the kitchen, ushering them in.  
  
They entered and instantly, he was taken aback with onslaughts of questions and worries. To answer, Harry raised his hand to stop them before speaking.  
  
"I assure you, I'm fine. Though there's not much progress on what Dumbledore left me, I'm afraid. I know you're expecting me to save everyone but..." He answered in a sad tone.  
  
Lupin sat next to him and patted his back.  
  
"If ever you need help, always know that we're here for you. The Order is your family."  
  
Not. His brain supplied. A family? How silly. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"No. I can't afford to put you guys in any more danger..." He trailed off, glancing at Hermione.  
  
She cleared her throat and held her head high. They've talked about this earlier. Their plan to get her out of this hell hole of a house.  
  
"No. I'm going with you this time, Harry. You clearly need help! And I won't take no for an answer." Hermione said, holding his hand.  
  
A lot of things happened at once. Ron instantly stood up and slammed a hand on the table. Molly's mouth opened as a sign of protest. Ginny stopped scooping her soup. Tonks and Lupin were just... speechless. Finally, Ron spoke to break the ice.  
  
"Won't happen." He stiffly said, face slowly turning red.  
  
Tonks looked at Harry and Hermione before addressing her concern as well.  
  
"Hermione... it's dangerous especially since you're a... muggleborn." She whispered.  
"Yes! She's right! If you need someone, just take me!" Ron added.  
  
'How about no?' A silky voice answered inside his head. Really. He's been thinking too much of Severina that he's hearing her voice inside his head.  
  
Hermione stood up and slowly paced in front of them. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry but... you don't get to decide for me. I know what I'm doing. Actually, I think there's probably something more about the book that maybe, only I can figure out that's why Dumbledore left it to me. There must be something important there that Harry must find out and so, I need to be there." She exasperatedly explained.  
"Then I must go too. Since Dumbledore left me something that might help Harry."  
  
Hermione sighed again. She took a glance at Harry and he simply nodded. It's time to play the dirty card, even if she doesn't want to.  
  
"Look here, Ron. When Hogwarts opens again, I can't go. So, we need someone to be there for us to know Snape's movements. Plus... I have nothing to lose now, compared to you, Ron. They..." She gestured to the Weasleys, "Need you here more."  
  
All of a sudden, the atmosphere felt heavy. After all, they know of Hermione's deeds to keep her parents safe from harm.  
  
"Oh, Hermione..." Molly stood up and hugged her.  
  
Hermione returned the gesture. It was really painful. The thought of her parents not even knowing they have a daughter, fighting for the future of the Wizarding World. It's just... heartbreaking.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want." Ron swallowed hard and walked away, slamming the Kitchen door shut.  
  
Ginny looked back at them, undecided. Her mother let go of Hermione and mouthed "Go" to Ginny. She quickly exited the room. Molly sighed and held Hermione's hand.  
  
"I will say no but if there's no helping it..." Molly said.  
"Just take care and know that we love you like a family, Mione." Tonks continued, as she too hugged her as well.  
  
Harry stood up, his face full of worry.  
  
"Are you really sure about this, Hermione?" He asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.  
"Yes, Harry. I'll go with you." She answered.  
  
Their eyes met and in that brief moment, a phrase was exchanged.  
  
Mission successful.  
  
~**~  
  
"Are you sure you're not going to pack some more food?" Molly asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
Hermione sighed and patted the woman's callous hand.  
"We will be fine, Molly. We'll be back sooner than you think." She said, kissing the woman goodbye on her cheek.  
  
They waved before disappearing on spot.  
  
Harry held Hermione as they landed on a forest. She blinked her eyes fast and looked around before following Harry on his way.  
  
"Where are we?"  
"North Lanarkshire. This is where Snape's house is." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped. Her face contorted in a mix of doubt and confusion.  
  
"Harry, I know that we've discussed this but... are you really sure about Snape?" She asked.  
  
Harry sighed. This is getting tiresome, really. The two of them, Severina and him, are always the points of doubts.  
  
"For the last time, Hermione, yes, she's on our side." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and continued walking. After all, it wouldn't do to dilly-dally when it's night already.  
  
After a while, they reached a vast clearing. The stars were very clear up in the night sky as they looked up. Hermione closed her eyes and felt her surroundings.  
  
Normally, she's sensitive to magic but right now, she can't feel any trace of magic in the place. Just the cool night air blowing smoothly and the crisp leaves of trees rustling nearby.  
  
"Her wards are so strong and concealed, I can't actually feel any magic." She whispered.  
"That's Snape for you." Harry murmured before pulling out his wand and waving it in front of him.  
  
A faint shimmer of light was seen before the manor materialized itself in front of their very eyes. Hermione nearly gasped at the beautiful sight f the mansion. It's so elegant and light, her mind refuses to register the fact that it is owned by her least favorite teacher. Magic will never cease to amaze her, really.  
  
Harry held her hand and guided her in. He kept her close just in case the wards refuse to recognize her. He kept his wand hand ready as he opened the door. Once open, she stepped inside and took in the sight of everything.  
  
It really is majestic and beautiful.  
  
The windows, curtains, stairs. Everything looks posh. A smile made its way to her lips.  
  
Which quickly turned into a scowl when her gaze landed on a sod sitting on the couch.  
  
"You!"  
"You!"  
  
The two chorused, both with fingers pointing at each other in a menacing manner and both standing straight.  
  
"Harry! Why is this ferret in here?! I thought we'll be safe here?" She harshly whispered.  
  
Okay. Harry may have forgotten about the little brat and in turn, he forgot to tell Hermione about this arrangement. He should have seen this coming, frankly.  
  
On the other side, Draco scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"The question should be, 'What is a MUDBLOOD doing here, in my Godmother's house?'" Draco sneered.  
  
In an instant, Draco found himself at wandpoint.  
  
"One more word and you'll see how capable I am with a wand. Just like in Sixth year." Harry threatened.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, then at Harry before turning around and abruptly stomping his way to his rooms.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked him, one eyebrow up.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down the couch. He gestured for her to sit down as well.  
  
"I may have forgotten about that detail but I assure you, he isn't in my list of potential allies or friends. Frankly, he's just here because he needs protection and like he said, Snape is his godmother." He explained.  
"Then why is he staying here if he's... not an ally?" She inquired.  
"Well now, he technically is, if the Vow that commenced between his mother and Snape was to be believed. Snape will keep them safe and hidden while in return, they'll have to join our cause." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione seemed to think for a while. Harry could literally sense the gears in her head turning all the way round.  
  
"Why is he in need of protection, by the way?" She suddenly asked.  
"About that... Malfoy disobeyed HIM when he was ordered to kill a Muggleborn so, in return, You-Know-Who tasked Malfoy to kill... uhm.. you and Ron right inside the Order's headquarters. In short, a suicide mission." He completed.

Hermione visibly paled and she gulped. Before she could ask another question, however, the floo network fired up with green flames and a black-clad figure emerged from the fireplace, looking elegant, yet as always, terrifying.  
  
"Professor Snape." Hermione stood up.  
"Ah, if it isn't Ms. Granger. Welcome. Be my guest."  
  
Harry stood up as well and greeted his lady.  
  
"Severina, welcome home. Have you eaten dinner?"  
"Not yet. All I need is rest. Do excuse me, Ms. Granger. I shall be retiring to bed soon. If you haven't eaten dinner, I'll have Ditsy prepare something for the two of you." Severina said.  
"No, I already ate." She timidly replied.  
  
Snape turned to Harry and fixed him with a look.  
  
"Save the explanations tomorrow, young lad," She turned to Hermione again before adding, "Oh, and Ms. Granger, before I go, I'l have you know that the house-elves here were once offered to be free but sadly, they refused. See you tomorrow." And she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Hermione flushed bright red. It seems as though her little S.P.E.W. program back in the years reached Snape's attention as well.  
  
A popping sound broke her out of her reverie and in front of them stood a small, wrinkly house-elf. This must be Ditsy, she presumed.  
  
"Miss, I is Ditsy. Mistress Severina asked I to accompany yous to your new room." It held out a hand to Hermione, which she grabbed right away.  
  
"Harry, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, sure." He answered as he made his way upstairs too.  
  
After safely seeing Hermione go, instead of heading to his rooms, he went the other way. In fact, he made his way to Severina's quarters. The door was unlocked, even opened ajar. If he'll assume, he'd say she's waiting for him.  
  
Harry slipped inside and eyed the woman lying down the bed. She was wearing a black knee-length nightgown. Her breathing was normal and deep, like that of someone asleep. Unfortunately, Harry knows better than that.  
  
"I know you're awake." He addressed her as he leaned on the bedpost.  
  
Snape cracked her eyes open.  
  
"You know a lot of things, Harry." She answered.  
"Not as much as you, considering you found out that old coot's plan with the possible existence of the Deathly Hallows." He said.  
  
She turned and faced him, clutching a pillow covered in silk in her arms.  
  
"What about it?"  
"Well, don't you think that it's gonna be hard to look for the Resurrection stone without any leads? Can't we do this another way?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
Severina looked deep in thought for a moment before responding.  
  
"You're right," She paused before continuing, "However, as of now, I don't know if there's an alternative. But in case we don't find it, I don't think it's the end. We'll figure something out without the Order meddling with it. You don't need the help of those ignorant fools. We'll just need them for the last battle but before that, we just have to keep them from our way without them getting suspicious. But in the end, we'll do this our own way. Together." She said, closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
Harry thought about that for a while. She has a good point. It's just due time that he got to decide his own life. The old man didn't even know the extent of his Chosen One's abilities when all along, he's pretending that he does. What a know-it-all. Better let it pass for some other time.  
  
Harry straightened up and a curious thought passed his mind.  
  
"By the way, Hermione wasn't zapped by the wards earlier. I was merely taking a chance by slipping her inside."  
  
It was a statement but Severina knew the implication well.  
  
"I keyed you into the wards, remember? I did that the first time you set foot in here. That means you can bring anyone, as long as you're in their presence, inside." She said seriously, propping herself up with her left elbow.  
  
Harry chuckled and sat down the bed. He leaned close to her. He nudged her neck with his nose before speaking.  
  
"You're putting a lot of trust in me, Sev. That's dangerous." He whispered.

Severina tilted her head to the side to give him better access.  
  
"What can I say? You're trustworthy." She sarcastically, yet breathily, replied.  
  
Snape's right hand reached up to his shoulder. In return, Harry moved back and away from her, a devious smile on his face. Severina rolled her eyes at that. What a tease.  
  
"What if I take the Dark Lord here? And... tell him of your allegiance to Dumbledore?" He smirked.  
  
She plopped back down on the bed before putting her hands at rest, clasped right on the middle of her stomach.  
  
"I know you won't." She said, sounding a bit bored.  
"How can you be so sure?" Harry inquired.  
  
Severina looked him straight in his eyes and a smile formed on her lips. Right then, she looked really beautiful.  
  
"I just know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why! Would you look at that! An update! Well seriously guys, I don't know if people are still reading/waiting for this but I just... I just got into the mood to write something and then I remembered that I have an account here in Ao3 and I have some unfinished stories! You know guys, I really forgot where this story is going so I had to reread everything. As I read though, I noticed some things so I kind of edited the story. If you want, you can go back and check those changes, that is if you still remember what this story was like in the past. 
> 
> Again, it's been around 4 months! I'm so sorry! So after rereading, I kind of remembered a few things here and there so I decided, "Well, let's post something." But I'm still not sure about this whole chapter.
> 
> Okay. So sorry if it's a short and uneventful chapter,you know, I'm still trying to grasp the fact that I wrote again after about 4 months so do forgive me. And if anyone is still reading this, then I hope you'll forgive me. As usual, excuse me for any wrong grammar/typos. And do tell me what you think by leaving some kudos and comments. Love lots, guys :)

Sunrays flitted through gaps between the heavy drapes in Draco's bedroom. As the light reached his sleeping form, he cracked his eyes open. He sat up straight and stretched languidly.

"No nightmares. That's new." He remarked as he stood up and went to the adjoining bathroom in his quarters.

Draco leaned on the sink and looked himself up in the mirror. Dark circles under his eyes, paler than usual skin and rough stubble starting to grow out. He looked like hell. He grabbed the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it off of him. The reflection of the Dark Mark branded on his arm seemed as if it was mocking him, as if it was laughing at what he'd become.

Finally, he looked away and closed his eyes. Thoughts swarmed his head.

Severina is letting him and his Mother stay in her house. But that doesn't come without a price. Of course, for this generosity, they must side with her and Potter in exchange.

It's not that Draco doesn't trust Snape. In fact, he trusts the lady so much. What he's worried about is the glaring truth that Potter is also included in here. Draco wasn't entirely sure what's going on inside that boy's mind, hence his doubts.

And then there's this thing about their new housemate. That mudblood Granger. It is common knowledge to everyone who attended Hogwarts in their year that he and Granger are not fond of each other. First reason is that, she's an insufferable know-it-all. She always manages to get higher grades than him, resulting to her getting hailed as the top of their class while he always comes in second after her. The annoying girl. Second reason, she's a mudblood and mudbloods are dirty people. They are inferior to them with pure magical blood running in their veins. Third and probably the last reason, she's Potter's sidekick and anyone who's close to Potter is under his "Most Hated" list.

Draco sighed and opened his eyes. He didn't sign up for this but it's not like he had any other choice. He's already in the house so he's certain that backing out isn't an option anymore. He grabbed a clean towel and entered the shower room.

No matter, as long as he and his Mother is safe, Draco will do anything. Even if it's to play as Potter's pawn in the battlefield.

~**~

After taking a refreshing bath, Draco dressed up for the day and exited his room. He was walking down the hallway when a door on the left opened.

"Malfoy."

He stopped and faced the person standing near the door. Hermione Granger, the mudblood extraordinaire. Draco crossed his arms. What a way to start the day.

"Granger." He sneered.

The girl closed the door, leaned against it and mimicked his pose. Draco narrowed his eyes as he dropped his arms on his sides. He closed the distance between the two of them.

"I do not have an inkling as to why you are here but trust me, I'll make your stay miserable, mudblood."  
"Try me, ferret." She leaned closer to him.

Tension crackled in the air as their stares clashed. Chocolate brown orbs met silver gray pools intensely. Their faces close to each other's. Their breaths intermingling.

"What is going on here?"

The familiar rich tones of Severina Snape interrupted the staring contest between the two. They both looked at her. Hermione moved away and immediately straightened.

"Professor Snape, good morning to you. Once again, thank you for letting me stay." Hermione greeted.  
"It does not matter. As long as Harry deems you fit to be an ally, then you can consider this place as Headquarters." She answered.  
"Questionable. I don't think this... filth can help your precious Potter, Severina." Draco spat.  
"Draco..." Severina warned.

Draco just sneered before walking away. On the other hand, Hermione just stood still, a look of loathing evident in her expression. Snape let out a sigh.

"Do forgive my godson, Miss Granger."  
"No, it's okay... i'm quite used to it by now." She replied through clenched teeth.  
"Why don't you go and join Harry downstairs? I believe he's in the kitchen."  
"Alright."

When Hermione left, Snape let out a long sigh. Grouping these people will surely take some time and effort.

~**~

Harry sat on a chair in the kitchen, watching Narcissa fuss around with the house-elves, preparing breakfast. He still don't get what's up with the lady helping the elves when Harry knows that people like her, purebloods, are not really known for being good in chores since they have servants for that. It's not that he doesn't appreciate her gestures and acts but still, it is quite dubious.

"Mr. Potter." To his surprise, Lady Malfoy addressed him.  
"Yes?"  
"I just want to ask something, that is if you're willing to answer?" She inquired, not looking at him and preparing a plate.  
"That depends upon your question, Lady Malfoy." He answered.

Narcissa finally turned and faced Harry. Her blue eyes were genuinely conveying confusion.

"I was just wondering why you took Miss Granger under your rebellion? Isn't she a vital part of the Order?"  
"I do admit that she is vital and that is exactly the reason why I chose her to be my ally rather than my enemy. Her intelligence, I'm sure, will lead to the Order finding out this plan of mine if I didn't manage to get her. As an addition, let me tell you that I do get why you're asking me this question, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

Narcissa faked a cough before turning away again.

"I know that you, along with your son, do not want to have her in here but I'm afraid that as long as she is a part of my group, she'll be staying here and she wouldn't leave and compromise things just because of your petty prejudices."

Right at that moment, Draco entered the kitchen. He went straight to his Mother's side and planted a kiss on her cheek. After doing so, he spotted Potter and glared at him.

"Good day to you too, Malfoy." Harry acknowledged.

The boy chose to ignore Harry's sarcastic greeting and he simply made his way back to the Dining Room. Harry stood up. He was about to go when Narcissa addressed him again.

"I did not encourage him to have this kind of deep hatred towards people like Miss Granger, you know. It was his Father who instilled that to him. I never had anything against them. None at all. After all, I do recognize Miss Granger's potential as a capable witch."

Harry looked back at Narcissa, who was nonchalantly making herself seem busy.

"Tell that to your son, Narcissa, not to me."

And with that, Harry exited the room.

~**~

After an uneventful breakfast, Severina went on her way to Hogwarts, leaving Harry, Hermione, Narcissa and Draco in the house. Narcissa went to the gardens to get some fresh air while Draco decided to stay inside his room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, Harry beside her. They were talking about a few things regarding the book.

"Okay, Hermione. I might have been untruthful to you about the book. Aside from the warning, there is also something I saw on one of its pages. The sigil of the Deathly Hallows."  
"Deathly Hallows? What is that?" She asked.

Harry told the story of the Three Brothers and Severina's theory about the items in the said narration. Hermione seemed unconvinced too, just like he was, but she agreed with Snape's outlook about this being their last resort.

"Speaking of Snape, Harry. Do be honest with me. Is there something going on between you two?" Hermione inquired.  
"Well..."

A voice from the top of the stairs interrupted their conversation.

"You want the truth, mudblood? Yeah, there is something going on between the two of them. Very intimate too, I might say." It was Draco Malfoy.  
"I didn't remember you being a part of this conversation, Malfoy. Do remember your place." Harry sharply answered.

Draco just smirked. The audacity.

"Oh and Granger, did you know that your best friend is also the Dark Lord's pet?"

~**~

The cold sound of hissing permeated the room as Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake came into view. It slithered all the way up a chair. A pale hand reached over to stroke the head of said snake.

"Ahh.. Yes, Nagini. I recently found out myself." Voldemort said.

Nagini hissed again, as if talking to its master.

"I'm also wondering what he is doing as of now. It kind of makes me think that he might be... up to something I'm not going to like." The Dark Lord uttered cryptically.  
"Wormtail!"

Said man scurried from the corner of the room, looking pathetic as ever.

"Y-yes, My Lord?"

Voldemort paused, as if he was in deep thought.

"Get Bellatrix for me. I have a mission for her to deliver."

Peter bowed low before hurriedly exiting the door. The Dark Lord just watched with dark amusement in his eyes. His snake, Nagini, hissed once again.


End file.
